A mistake- Discontinued
by Pokefan24
Summary: When Diana and her cousins, Sandra, Kevin, Danny, and Riley get sucked in a wall, haunted things begin to happen and the daylight seems faraway. The five children are in great danger unless they find the charm and leave the place of horrors, but nothing will happen, because when a mistake is made, you always have to pay it off... Ps: Nothing to do with the catogary,sorry.


Diana ran so fast, but the shadow was catching up, then she hit the end, where were her cousins, where was the charm, and the shadow was getting closer and closer, Diana didn't know where this entire situation started, all she knew was that there was no escape, and how could Diana forget when it all begun, by a silly mistake...

**6 hours earliar...**

Diana was playing with her two cousins and one brother. Sandra, Danny and Kevin. Sandra, a girl with orange hair and she wore blue jeans, very skinny, and a white top on it, Sandra was just as old as her cousin Diana, which was thirteen. Danny, or Dan was a seven year old smart boy, he had style and talent, but in height and weight, he was behind everyone in his class, but he was very cute in front of Diana, not a crush, but cousin love. Kevin was Diana's little brother, he was ten, and he was very intelligent. Diana moved her eyes to observe herself. She was smart and beautiful and had a secret crush on her cousin Riley. He was thirteen too, but she was too afraid to show anyone. She went to australia for five years without visiting when she was eight. But now she was with her cousins again. These were not all her cousins. There were also Melisa, a six year old cousin who is mean to others but nice to Diana, sort of like glue to Diana. Melisa's younger brother, Frank, who was only three, was just as like his sister, but not so close to Diana. There was Sam, or Samual, who was Riley's older brother, he was fifeteen and bought a bike to learn to drive. Riley, who was so handsome and cool, but when these guys were small, they were nothing like lovey dovey. They hated eachother, very much. Then came Adam, Riley's younger brother who was only eight, but was like his brother. It doesn't end there. Sandra had other siblings other than Danny. Her elder sister, Alice, who was so sweet and nice, she was about nineteen. Her elder Brother Harry, who doesn't seem to poke his head in anyones business. Finally Elizabeth, who is the eldest sister. She is strict but caring. So far none of the older people care about taking part in 'playing with the kids'. Melisa, Frank and Alan went to a camp. That left Sam and Harry, who are not bothered in joining with us.

So, that only left five, Sandra, Danny, Kevin, Diana and Riley. Riley got his foot ready as the ball came towards him, he kicked as soon as he touched the ball, the ball smashed in the back of the net, after all this was football, and Diana knew Riley was playing with a captain of school team. How Diana wished she could go there and kiss Riley. But she couldn't, there was no way was she going to do that. Riley skilled past the defender and did a over head kick. Score, once again. She stared at Riley, walking forward, suddenly she bumbed into the wall, she looked at the wrightings, a strange pattern was there. It has been three weeks, but Diana never noticed the markings before. She quickly took her phone out and took a clear picture. She wanted to study it. "Hey, Diana, what are you doing?" Asked Kevin. "Uh, oh nothing, nothing at all," she quickly replied. "Oh k, then," Kevin said. Diana looked at her purple watch, 7:35 pm. Sandra walked over to Diana, "Mom just called, we better head back to the house," Sandra said smiling. Diana looked at her phone and smiled. Then she asked a quesion to Sandra. "Um Sandra, were these markings before?". Sandra looked at them and made a confused face. "Kevin, Riley, have a look here, were these markings here before," she asked pointing towards them. Kevin and Riley too looked comfused. "Never noticed this before," Kevin said peeking closer. "Got that right," Riley joined in. Diana's arms grew goosebumbs. She looked closer at the markings. Suddenly a red light screeched through their ears as one by one they got sucked inside the wall.

What were those markings supposed to represent? Where were the cousins lead to? What are they destined for?

To find out please review...


End file.
